Fighting Feelings
by Kuramagurl
Summary: Taya and Aura are sisters who have barely came back to their home country. They might be innocent at first but they live a double life. Poor GaWoon doesn't know what going into when became their socalled bodyguard and it will affect his life.
1. Chapter 1

In a hot summer day, Ga-woon was waiting for Kun to come. He noticed that the building across from where he was sitting was offering a job as security. He thought to himself that it would be a good way of earning cash. He decided to apply for the position.

He approached the receptionist very calmly and sly, "Excuse Miss, I was wondering if I can apply for the job as a security guard?"

The receptionist was very excited that someone wanted the job because hardly anyone did not want to apply for the job. The problem was the Chang sisters were coming to spend the year with their father. They were known for their troublemaking and rebellious personalities. She was hoping that Ga-woon would not flee the area and stay for the position.

She said calmly yet enthusiastically, "Yes! The job is yours starting today if you want?"

He was very surprised about getting the job that fast. He accepted the job and he never thought why he received it at the first place. He was just satisfied that he was going to earn some cash even he thought the uniform was kind of goofy. But he doesn't know what chaos was coming to him.

Meanwhile, the other side the town the Chang sisters arrived to Korea. They saw this opportunity as to be a game for them. They grew up along with their mother most of their childhood lives. But she died when Taya, the eldest daughter of Mr. Chang, became 12 years old and left her in charge in taking care of her little sister, Aura. Their father was heartbroken from that day on. He could not see them because the two girls reminded him of his wife. He always found a way to push his daughters far from him even though he was one of the richest men in Korea in the traveling business. They resent him so much that they try to mortify him any given time. They were expelled from many of the prestigious high schools in the world. They felt if that once their father got tire of listening to the complaints from the schools that he would have them back with him in Korea. They finally were able to get him to let them stay and study near him.

Two young teenage girls stood by the exit; they were being watched by their father far from their sight. The eldest, Taya, was wearing the modern trend clashing with rocker clothes. She has long black hair with blue highlights. As well, she has hazel eyes and is taller than her younger sister. Aura was different a case, she was more into having the looks that were in the magazines of fashion. She like keeping up with the latest trends. Everyone knew her to be very spontaneous in everything even though she was short. The girls feared no one and they were very independent. Mr. Chang saw his daughters from afar he thought of his wife in her youth. He slightly chuckle and return to his BMW. He left without being notice but he made sure that the girls would receive some type of transportation.

The girls longed in going home and resting in their beds. When they noticed two young men with motorcycles were coming towards them. They started to reminisce the good times that they had with their gang. The fights they had with others in order to have control. They started to move in a fighting position.

The men were jumpy in seeing that the girls were ready to put up a fight. They pause for a bit and laughed. The Chang girls were confused and disturbed by them.

"Excuse us, are you guys the daughters of Mr. Jin-Hu Chang?" the men asked the girls.

"Yes, we are his daughters. Do you have beef with us or the old man?" said Aura with a soft baby voice that didn't seem to match her personality right in that instant.

The young men paused for a bit from the amusement they were having from the girls' expense. They took out the keys of the motorcycles and gave it to them. The girls were baffled by their actions and wondering what the hell was happening.

"Hold on! What the fuck is happening? Someone needs-" said Taya angrily until she was interrupted by the young men.

"Look here! We just came deliver your bikes and your gear from your father in order for you guys to have transportation. O yeah! Before I forget, your father told me to give the eldest daughter this letter."

The girls were surprised and abashed what they just did with these guys. They wanted to die of embarrassment. They hoped that the world would just swallow them all up. They ran out of the way and took the bikes as far from the distance view of them. They felt that the speed of the bikes was erasing their pain and suffrage to know that their own father could not even take the time of day to welcome them. However, he sent some of his lackeys to do his bidding as playing the proper dad.

They paused for bit and noticed they arrived to the place that they once called home. The Shingu Hi building was their home until their mother past away. They saw the building to be a ghost of their past. Both Taya and Aura had to confront their past by themselves. Tears came to them when reminiscing their bittersweet memories of the past. They tried to push those feelings way and wipe the tears from their eyes.

Taya sighed for a bit and said to Aura, "This is it! This is our permanent home now and we will be very happy. You'll see." She tried to enthusiastic about the idea of living in Korea.

"I hope you are right sister! Anyway, I hope to meet that Kun, the famous model, pretty soon. He is so gorgeous." She said when flirting about the idea of meeting him.

"I see how fast your mood changes. Come on! Let's see the apartment we are going to live anyway."

"Okay!"

As they walk in, they were surprised of the changes. They were amazed how much has changed since they were gone. They remembered the letter that was given to them. So, they decided to open it and saw there were instructions to give to the front desk in order to receive the keys to the apartment as well their father provided security for them.

"God damn it! I can't believe him! He is trying to play the worry father." Taya said aloud without noticing there were other people around.

"Come on, Taya! Maybe he is trying his best to take care of us. It is only logic that he must have some feelings towards us anyway. Let's forget about him for bit and go get the keys to relax meanwhile the gang arrives." Aura trying sound mature when talking to her sister.

Taya nodded and went to the front desk to see if she would get the keys. Ga-Woon appeared with his uniform as a security guard. He looked at Taya with suspicion about her and her sister staying at Shingu Hi.

"I don't wanna sound nosey or anything but do you live here?" asked Ga-Woon.

"Yeah! You got a problem! If you do, go cry me a river." She said sarcastically towards him.

"I like my women to have some spunk. Your name, please?"

"Why should I give you my name? Huh? For all I know, you might be a serial killer."

"Well, If I was I would be a pretty hot one, wouldn't you think?

Aura caught in the middle of the cross fire just sighted for a bit until her cell phone ranged. She was talking meanwhile Ga-Woon and her sister argued. Taya finally showed the letter of instructions to him. Ga-woon took the letter and brought it to the front desk to verify if what she gave him was true. He was even more pissed that it was true and he needed to protect her at all times. Suddenly, Aura screamed with delight on her cellphone and gave it to Taya.

"Yeah, who is this?" she asked on the cell phone.

"Not uh! I can't believe you guys are already here! Right Now! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME! I look like shit. No! DON'T DARE TO HANG UP ON ….."

Taya felt very agitated but at the same time relieve that there were people who loved her truly unlike her father. She finally received the keys to the apartment which she grabbed quickly before Ga-Woon ever noticed. Aura and Taya left from the reception desk to their apartment unit. As the elevator door started to close, Ga-woon was able to catch them and he felt very uneasy about these girls.


	2. Chapter 2

The awkward silence fell over within the elevator between the Chang sisters and Ga-Woon. Though Ga-Woon knew he needed to apologize for his earlier behavior, he hesitated from talking to the sisters especially with Taya. The bland music playing on elevator ride did not help change the mood either. Ga-Woon sighed loudly about the situation which led to an open verbal attack from Taya.

"What are you sighing about? I should be the one sighing!" Taya angrily responding back to Ga-Woon's sigh.

Ga-Woon trying hold back his tongue attempted to replied serenely, "Look miss, I accidentally sighed loudly because there was too much tension in the elevator. So, I am sorry you are frustrated about this hold situation."

Bothered by Taya's attitude, he decided to annoy her until the elevator arrived to the 12th floor. Ga-woon slowly ruffled Taya's hair if he was petting an animal.

"There, there! I need my feisty little kitten to save her energy for tomorrow," he said tauntingly with a sly smirk on his face. Little did Taya know that she was going to be entering his domain soon enough.

Confused by his words, Taya accepted the fact that Ga-woon was a creeper. Maybe Ga-woon will only understand through physical altercations. "No backing out now!" as she thought to herself.

As the elevator slowly stopped , Aura was the first to step out and very much relieved from leaving that awkward situation. Aura had a six sense how her sister was going to react in certain situations. Aura felt sorry for the other person than her sister.

Aura meekly pulled Taya's arm "Taya let's go to the apartment, huh?" But Taya ignored her sister standing halfway out of the elevator. Taya signaled her sister with showing two fingers referring to Ga-woon's second strike offense. Aura's eyes got big knowingly if it got to three, there was no chance in hell he can escape her wrath.

Ga-woon oblivious to Taya's attitude, he wanted to tease her one more time. He suddenly grabbed Taya's chin trying to be seductive, "You are a pretty little thing. Maybe I should give you a kiss you have been yearning? Or maybe I can give something else we both can enjoy?" As he released Taya's chin and allowed his fingers to trace along her neck to her collar bone.

Taya's third finger popped out, Aura suddenly knew she needed to open the door quickly for what was about to happen. As for Taya, she grabbed his hand away from her collar bone and twisted it.

"Arrgghh…what the hell!" screamed Ga-woon in pain.

As Taya released her grip, she quickly pressed the lobby button. "As if I would ever consider you a man! Jerk! There is one more thing to remember me for honey," Taya said angrily.

"What is it?" Ga-woon said worriedly because he might have pissed her off. Ga-woon had definitely made Taya snapped.

"Here you go! My specialty!" as Taya yelled triumphantly as she did her favorite move from her years learning Takewondo, the roundhouse kick.

As Ga-woon received the blow, he was amazed he was knocked out by this silly girl. Dazed from what occurred, Ga-woon sat back in the elevator. Taya smiling from ear to ear as the elevator's doors were closing.

Taya waved and said sarcastically, "See you honey!" Ga-woon snapped back to reality. "Oh hell no! I will get you-" he said as the elevator's doors shut. While Taya sprinted to the apartment before Ga-woon could confront her again. Luckily, her sister, Aura, left the door open for her. As Taya entered, she locked the door and its locks.

"Aura, Aura, Aura… huff, huff, where are you?" as Taya gasped for air.


End file.
